Moon (Pure's)
Credits to other creators of Moon element 'Moon' Moon is a superior element, requiring Space, Earth and 375 diamonds to unlock, for a total of 2725 diamonds. Moon is high on damage and defense. Moon can be the most defensive element due to how strong its projectiles are built, and the amount of damage it should take before it completely gets destroyed. Moon, on the other hand, is a steady element. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Extremely High Speed : Medium (Spells' description soon) Spells 'Umbral Shadows' User calls on the moon and sends down several black umbral beams that stay as poles that blind users upon contact with it. --> The user spins their left hand in the air and casts a moon on top of them. The moon is 4 Robloxians high, which means it's only good for ground combat only. The moon can send down black beams that each will deliver 23 ~ 59 damage, as 8 are shot below, dealing a total of 184 ~ 472 damage. These black beams explode, and then turn to dark poles that blind opponents that go inside them. The poles will stay there for 5 seconds. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana '' 'Moonlight' ''User reflects sunlight from above and uses it as a beam of light that will only deal damage upon direct contact. --> The user uses light from the sun and then redirects the light to the direction of the cursor as a faded, gray light. This beam will only deal 275 ~ 425 damage if they hit the opponent directly. The beam is swift and can pass through walls, unlike most beams. Once the beam touches a player, it will explode. Its explosion knocks nearby players and fills their screen with gray color but do not deal damage. This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 975 shards 'Penumbra' User partially covers an area around them with pitch darkness and deliver stunning amounts of damage to affected opponents. --> The user summons the moon within 5 Robloxians high and covers 20 studs in their area and then blind all nearby players and stun them. Then a black beam expands to 20 studs. The moon will start shooting orbs that deliver 75 ~ 125 damage, and 4 orbs are shot per 1.5 seconds. This will deal a total of 300 ~ 500 damage. The beam will go smaller and eventually the moon explodes and deals solid 350 damage within 10 studs to all players near it. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1200 shards * Note : 'You are still vulnerable because you are unable to move during the process, along with the affected players. 'Moon Orbs User releases multiple low-damaging orbs with 2500 health that cover up the magic caster as it detects incoming projectiles and attack nearby players. --> The user shoots 7 moons in the air (one by one). These moon orbs will follow the caster anywhere they go. They last for 25 seconds. The moon orbs will detect impending danger such as incoming projectiles. The orbs will surround the caster and cover them. The moons have 2500 health, which means the moons can withstand a large amount of damage before they eventually break off. These moon orbs also thump out 75 ~ 150 damage per second. This transformation spell has a 40 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 1500 shards Waning Crescents User unleashes huge amounts of crescents that each deliver high amounts of damage and stun and go smaller as they go further from you.